Tic Toc
by basilea
Summary: Warrick has a new job out of Vegas... and Catherine tries to deal with it.
1. Tic Toc

**TIC TOC**

_By Basilea_

Disclaimers: I don´t own Catherine. I don´t own Warrick... sad, isn´t it?

Spoilers: None... this is just some AU fic.

A/N: Cathryn beta-ed this for me... Thank you CATH!!! – This one is a bit angsty, I hope you won´t hate me for posting it!

**One -  ...tic...toc...tic...toc...**

* * *

He was leaving. That was all she could think about. One more day and he´d be gone. And she had no idea of why that thought made her feel so bad.

She didn´t lie when he told her that he´d accepted the promotion in Washington D.C she didn´t accept and she said she felt happy for him. She didn´t lie then. She felt happy. But five days away from his departure, happiness had turn into some sort of painful sadness. She was going to miss him. She said to herself she´d get over it, it wasn´t the first time a friend said goodbye, but that feeling in her stomach just wouldn´t go away. 

So she faced endless hours of working in the field, and doing interrogations and print dusting... and very few minutes with him, talking to him. And when they did talk, every little word they crossed stung like a bee and left a bitter taste in her mouth. And all those long hours he wasn´t in sight, she could hear a little rhytmic sound she had first mistaken with her heartbeat. A soft little sound that kept echoing in her head every time she thought of him, every time she hid from him, and every time she closed her eyes and tried to sleep: Tic..toc...tic...toc... a reminder of how seconds flew away bringing Tuesday nearer. She knew Tuesday meant goodbye... and that was killing her. 

* * *

He was sure leaving was the best for him. She couldn't accept that promotion, she couldn't leave, her daughter wouldn't like it, so he accepted it when he was asked to. He had no reason for staying in Vegas. At least none that he could confess.

She was the first one to know the good news, and her warm reaction to it convinced him that leaving was the best. 

But days went by, and something felt different. He didn´t want to leave. Something kept telling him that he shouldn't. But each time they met, she acted like nothing was going on, and even though he could have sweared that sometimes her blue eyes were a bit too sad, she never mentioned it. So he kept repeating to himself that leaving was a good idea, and missing good friends, a common thing to happen. But there was this little tickling noise that bothered his sleep and his waiting hours... tic...toc...tic...toc... A little tickling sound that brought him closer to Tuesday... and further from her.

* * *

It was Sara´s idea to offer him a goodbye lunch. And everyone agreed it should take place at Catherine´s. All she was able to do was nod. The thought of a goodbye lunch tied a not in her throat. So, Monday it was, and there she was, in her kitchen, fixing some stupid dish she no longer cared about and trying hard not to think about it. She jumped when she heard the doorbell ring, and as she walked towards it, she kept repeating to herself "anyone but him...please let it be anyone but him".

She opened the door to Nick, and she greeted him with one of her best smiles. He handed her a bottle of wine and offered to help, and she was pleased of the distraction of having a good friend chatting around and cooking. Her kitchen was soon filled with helping hands and smiling faces.

He was the last one to arrive, and it was Grissom who let him in. She heard his voice at the door, and she knew there was no way she could prevent herself from crying. She was finally able to give a name to that painful sadness and that need of crying. She suddenly knew. So she excused herself and practically ran down the hall to get to the bathroom before anyone could see her cry. She closed the door and leaned her back to it, sliding till she was sitting on the floor. She grabbed one blue towel and pressed it to her face in order not to claim attention to her sobbing sounds and finally let her tears flow. 

No one paid much attention to her redish eyes when she finally showed up at the table, they were too busy joking and greeting him for his promising future, but Catherine couldn´t laugh with them, for all she was able to hear, was that awful little sound that was driving her crazy... tic...toc...tic...toc...

* * *

He was exiting the lab when Sara came up with that goodbye meal. He didn´t want to go, he just couldn´t, but they were his friends and they wanted to say goodbye and wish him well. There was no way out. 

So Monday it was, and he was waiting inside her car, in front of her house, trying hard to gather enough strength to get into her house and say goodbye to her. He saw Nick arrive, and then Greg, Grissom, and finally Sara. He was going to be the last one to arrive, and he hated being late. He sighed, and got out of the car. He prepared himself for Catherine at the door, but she didn´t open it. He found Grissom instead. 

He got into the house straight to the kitchen to see if he was too late to help with anything, but Catherine wasn´t there either. So he helped setting the table, and joked about how he was going to miss the casinos and the hookers. But they all agreed crimes look as worse in Vegas as in any other place. They were ready to start eating when she finally showed up. No one paid much attention to her, but when she got close to him to say "hi", he could have sweared she had been crying... but he said nothing but "hi" and they both sat at the table. Everyone started eating and everything felt right, everything, but that awful little noise he could hear again... tic...toc...tic...toc... 

* * *

**TBC**

**Like it so far?**


	2. Pasta!

**TIC... TOC...**

_By Basilea_

**Disclaimers:  **Not mine... never will be.

**Spoilers:** None. This story takes place in my mind.**  
Pairing: Catherine/Warrick**

**Rating: **This one finally gets PG13... I think ;)

**A/N: **Again, this is un-betaed... so, be patient...! – And thank you all for your great reviews!!! You helped me finish it!

**Two – Pasta!**

Meal was enjoyed by all, and they spent long hours after it chatting and enjoying each others company. Lindsay came back from school and joined the fun in her living room. She chose to sit close to Warrick, claiming she had the right to because she had missed the meal with him. The whole crew helped her with her homework and she was delighted with being everyone's favourite. But even she noticed her mother's distant look and discomfort.

When the sky beyond Catherine's window turned violet, and all lights had to be turned on, friends started to leave. The graveyard shift was about to begin and they were short of personnel: One of the CSIs was no longer a LVPD employee, and another had the night off, apparently, she hadn't been feeling well lately.

All gave Warrick a hug when they left, and all wished him well. All but Catherine. She was frozen standing by the door. When Warrick finally closed it, she was sure of what she wanted. Of what she needed. But there was no way she could possibly tell him, she kept looking at the floor instead. He stood silent in front of her. One hand held the door knob, the other was inside his pocket. This time they both heard that haunting noise, it set the same rhythm inside both their heads  ...tic...toc...tic...toc...  They just stood in silence for what seemed like hours till Lindsay's voice flew from the living room. "Have they all gone now, mum?" Catherine looked to the living room and Warrick answered her. "I'm the only one that's left." Lindsay run to the door and hug his legs. "I've missed launch with you, but I can still have dinner, right? Can he stay mummy? Please?" Catherine wanted him to stay, but she wasn't sure of what he wanted. Sensing her hesitation and Lindsay's eagerness it was him the one to answer again. "I think I can stay. If your mother wants me to." That line hurt deep but she didn't want it to show, so she just smiled and asked Lindsay what she wanted for dinner, they both answered at the same time "pasta!"

Cooking with Lindsay around never gave Catherine much time to think, but having Warrick so close, moving around, making Lindsay laugh while helping her to set the table, made her think of how much she was going to miss him and how sorry she was for not having had him around as much as she would have wanted to. But Lindsay's laughter was always a reason to smile, she always surrendered to it, so she smiled... and that held her tears back as she cut some garlic into pieces according to that rhythmic sound she kept hearing in the background ...tic...toc...tic...toc...

He loved making Lindsay laugh. She could jump from soft giggles to crazy laughter in a second, and then became all quiet only to burst into laughter again. And making her happy was the best way he knew of making her mother smile, and he wanted her to smile so badly he didn't mind losing his cool style to play with forks and knives and chase Lindsay around the table. He was very aware of the fact that he wasn't going to be able to do it again, there was that little sound that kept reminding him of that. ...tic...toc...tic...toc... matching  Catherine's cutting garlic rhythmic noise.

Lindsay enjoyed her pasta, and reprehend the grown-ups for not eating their food and just play with it, as her mother had always told her well mannered people can't do. When she finally became aware that she was the one doing all the talking, she knew there was something wrong, and needed to know what it was. 

"Aren't you ever coming back?" 

Lindsay's question echoed in the kitchen because of the thick silence it produced. Warrick looked at her, while Catherine looked at him. Neither said a word. "You aren't!" and Lindsay run off the table to her room, crying.

Warrick looked at Catherine trying to know what was he supposed to do, but she said nothing. She just stood up and went after her daughter. 

Lindsay was crying on her bed, hugging her pillow. Catherine's heart broke at the sight of her daughter. She knew there was no way she could possibly make her feel better, so she just sat on the bed and caressed her hair. She loved her hair, and she knew she loved her touching it. 

"He has to go Linds. He's got a new job there. But I'm sure he'll come to visit us someday and I know he will never forget you."  Catherine didn't truly believe what she just said, but she knew that was what her daughter needed to hear, and what she wanted to believe. But saying it didn't make her feel any better. Still she kept caressing her daughter and talking about all the things they would do together when he came back, and all the happy thoughts Warrick would have about her. She kept talking till Lindsay's sobbing became a soft rapid breathing, and then she laid by her side and held her daughter until they both felt everything was really going to be all right. 

"Go say goodnight to him while I get your things ready for bed". And Lindsay left her room to kiss Warrick goodbye while her mother got her pyjama out of the closet and opened the bed for her. She was leaving the room when Lindsay came back. Catherine kissed and hugged her daughter goodnight, closed her door, and took a deep breath before starting walking down the corridor, her steps fitting the recurrent tickling sound that had accompanied her through all last week ...tic...toc...tic...toc... 

When she got back to the kitchen, he was doing the dishes. She asked him to stop, and he obeyed. She stood at the door, looking at him in silence. She knew what she needed to say, but she thought it was selfish to say it, so she kept quiet. It was him the one to break that uncomfortable silence. He said goodbye. 

When she left with Lindsay, he felt the urge to run after them, so he stood up and went to the kitchen instead. He wanted to do something, anything, but think. Quiet only made is thoughts speak louder. So he picked the dishes and started washing them. He washed them twice, just to keep busy, and suddenly Lindsay grabbed his arm. She wanted to say goodnight. He bent down so that she could kiss him. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he kissed her back. But then she whispered something in his ear. Something that made his knees weak and his heart break. "She wants you to stay. She is too sad to tell you, that's all." ...tic...toc...tic...toc... his mind got lost on that sound 

His heart jumped when he heard her voice: "Stop". He stopped, turned around and met her eyes. They were filled with what he could only describe as pain. He didn't want to hurt her. He was sure now Lindsay was right about her. She didn't want him to leave, but he couldn't stay. Not like this. If she wanted him to be around, she should let him "be around", but she didn't want that. So he tried a smile and whispered "Goodbye, Catherine".


	3. Smooching

**TIC... TOC...**

_By Basilea_

**Disclaimers:  **Not mine... never will be.

**Spoilers:** None. This story takes place in my mind.**  
Pairing: Catherine/Warrick**

**Rating: **This one finally gets PG13... I think ;)

**A/N: **Again, this is un-betaed... so, be patient...! – And thank you all for your great reviews!!! You helped me finish it!

**Three – "Smooching"       ...**I told you this was getting interesting... ;)

Catherine walked with him to the door, and that tickling sound was all she could hear. He was really leaving, and she was too weak to ask him to stay. ...tic...toc...tic...toc... seconds flew away for her to say anything. She tried to open the door but her hand was trembling and the door handle felt too heavy for her to move ...tic...toc...tic...toc..  and she suddenly felt one tear rolling down her cheek. She was amazed at the power one single tear had to tear down all her defensive walls. There was nothing she could do now. So she lifted her head and stares at him. He traced the wet mark her tear left on her cheek with one finger... then caressed the line of her jaw. She closed her eyes at the soft touch of his hand on her face, and then, he kissed her.

She seemed so fragile while trying to open the door for him that all he could think about was how bad he was hurting her. ...tic...toc...tic...toc... time was running out for him to do anything. But then she cried one small tear that run down her face. His heart broke when she looked at him. She didn't say a word, but her silent look spoke for her. He couldn't help touching her. He'd been longing to touch her for so long he couldn't resist. And he knew this was his only chance to fell her skin, so he took it. Her skin was as soft as he thought it'll be, so he allowed his hand to touch her fully. She closed her eyes to his touch and he knew he had to kiss her. He didn't thought about what a kiss would mean, or if it was right to do it, he just saw a beautiful woman melted by his touch, a woman he was sure to love, and kissed her.

Catherine felt his lips on hers and a shiver run through her body. She felt the skin on her back grow goose bumps and her knees weaken. Her hand run up his arm to mould his hand upon her face and then she took his lower lip into her mouth and gently suck on it. Then she moved to his upper lip and caressed it with her tongue, then placing both hands on his face, pushed him away from her lips to look him in the eye. She was sure she loved him. There was no way she could be wrong about that. But she didn't know what his feelings were until the moment he kissed her. The look in his eyes couldn't be mistaken: He wanted her. Desire was burning deep inside his eyes. She was glad to see it because she wanted him too. She run her fingers across his lips, in a silent plea for a kiss. Her request was heard and soon his lips were again pressed against hers. Then they started moving like some sort of a dance, kissing each others lips, caressing them with their own, running their tongues across them... till he made her open her mouth and deepened the kiss. His tongue was warm and soft, and his kissing was so tender she almost felt like crying. She suddenly heard that tickling sound again, but this time, she was sure it was her heartbeat because she could feel Warrick´s pulse against her thigh, and both rhythms match perfectly.

From the moment their lips met, he knew he could never get enough of her touch. She felt so soft and sweet he could barely breath. She took the lead in the kiss, sucking and tasting his lips, but she suddenly pushed him away. He feared he had mistaken her feelings, but her eyes were filled with fire. She wanted him. And he felt like drowning in her eyes when she looked at him and silently begged for a kiss. He gladly complied. Kissing Catherine was almost painful in intensity. Her delicacy and dedication surprised him. He had never kissed anyone like that. Her hands were now around his neck, while his travelled down her body to finally rest at her waist. She pressed him against her and he made her open her mouth to get lost inside. Passion was burning deep within his whole body, and he felt an urging need to undress her and get lost inside her, but her kissing was so tender, he was almost ashamed of wanting her so badly, yet his body was responding to hers in a way he couldn't hide, even if he tried to.

The kiss lasted several minutes. They explored each other's mouth, and breathed each other's breath till they both knew there was no way back. Catherine couldn't get close enough to him and he was pleased to feel her need of proximity. But they were oblivious of the fact that they were no longer alone in the room. Lindsay's curious eyes were spying from the corridor entrance, and she was fascinated by what she was seeing. "I knew it". Her mother and Warrick were hugging and, even though she could only see Warrick's back from where she was standing, she knew they were also "smooching". She was so proud of herself! But suddenly they stopped. Lindsay wondered what had happened, and then she heard some whispering. She couldn't understand it, but whatever it was made her mother happy. She was now smiling while kissing Warrick's neck right below his ear. Lindsay could see her lips move, but couldn't hear a word she said. They started moving almost as if they were dancing and Lindsay was trying hard to repress a giggle when they started turning around. Lindsay's face turned bright red at what she saw:  Her mother's blouse was open and Warrick's hands were at her bra covered breasts. She thought she wasn't supposed to see that. Her mother would be mad at her if she knew she was spying on that. She was trying to decide if she wanted to go or to stay, when Warrick pushed her mother against the door and pressed his body to hers. No, that was sure not suitable for children's eyes, so she run back to her bedroom as fast as she could trying not to let her presence known.

**Fin**

Basilea


	4. Back to rational thinking mode

**TIC... TOC...**

_By Basilea_

Disclaimers: As I said before, they´re not mine, no matter how badly I´d wanted them to be  

Spoilers: None.  
Pairing: Cath/Warrick 

Rating: NC17 ... Yeepy!

A/N: Un-betaed, again... sorry for every mistake!

**Four – Back to "rational-thinking-mode"**

Catherine heard her daughter's running steps and knew immediately what that meant. She was finishing buttoning her blouse when she finally opened her daughter's bedroom door. "Lindsay?" She was lying on her bed, eyes firmly closed. "Linds... I need to talk to you, open your eyes. I'm not mad or anything." Lindsay opened them and looked at her mother. She didn't seem mad, but her face was as red as hers. "Lindsay you know you shouldn't spy on grown-ups". Lindsay knew she shouldn't, but she just couldn't help it. She needed to know if it had worked... and it had! She was so proud of herself she apologised as fast as she could so that her mother and Warrick could continue with their hugging and smooching... and as she knew now, touching.  But Catherine was more interested in checking if everything was all right with her daughter after what she may had just witnessed. "So, you saw Warrick and I, hum... hugging?" Lindsay blushed again. "And what else did you see?" Lindsay was looking at the floor. "You kissed him..." Lindsay knew what her mother meant with her question but she just couldn't name it. Catherine had opened her mouth to ask again when Lindsay started talking again "... you kissed him and I closed my eyes because I was so embarrassed... I was so embarrassed I closed my eyes and run to my room and I saw nothing else. Nothing at all."  Catherine was sure she had seen more than that but Lindsay was trying hard to suppress her giggling, and that meant she was only embarrassed, and not scared, so she thought she should have some sort of sex-talk with her, but definitely not tonight.  She kissed her goodnight and told her to go to bed *and* sleep. And once again, closed her bedroom door and sighed before walking down the corridor to meet Warrick.

He watched her walk down the hall after her daughter once more, and cursed himself for letting things go that far down a road he had no intention to fallow. The idea of leaving without saying goodbye crossed his mind, but he thought Catherine deserved an explanation. He loved her, he didn't want just one crazy night, not if he had to leave in the morning. So he got back to the kitchen to have some water. He drunk a glass full and then washed his face and the back of his neck. He wished he could cool some other parts of his anatomy as well... kissing Catherine was a powerful experience but having her willing for him was almost unbearably exciting. 

He sat back on her couch, hoping her talk with Lindsay took her a long while so that he could go back at rational-thinking-mode, something he desperately needed if he wanted to make up his mind. Should he spend the night with her? She sure wanted him to but was it wise to please her? One night wasn't ever going to be enough for him, and that was all the time he had... but leaving without taking that chance of sharing such great intimacy with her was worse. "Or... I could stay..." but that thought was fast discarded "stay... but what for? Some sneakin' around... some sex-nights?" If he was to stay it would have to be forever, or at least that's what both should hope. So he set his mind. He'd go. And that thought brought back that familiar sound... tic...toc...tic...toc...

******************************************************************

**Fin**

**I know, I know... you all hate me now... **

Basilea


	5. Nice and gentle till rough enough

**TIC... TOC...**

_By Basilea_

Disclaimers: Nope, not mine...

Spoilers: None.  
Pairing: Cath/Warrick 

Rating: I can't believe this... I think I should say R!

Song: _"Tic Toc" by LeAnn Rimes_

A/N: Un-betaed. I'm sorry for every mistake! – And the title comes straight frm a "Vaya con Dios" song...

**Five – Nice and gentle... yet rough enough.**

When Catherine finally found him, he was sitting at her couch, his head resting against the back of the couch and his eyes closed. She looked at him for a few moments before deciding what would her next step be, and once she knew, she shook her head and walked to him, and before he could even know she was in the room, straddled his lap. 

He opened his eyes but before he could say a word, her mouth was back on his, and all his thoughts vanished. "Where were we?" she asked with a whisper, and started unbuttoning her blouse again while kissing his neck. He groaned and caressed her back, but he suddenly place his hands at her shoulders and pushed her away from him. She stared at him and understood what he was thinking. There was no way she was going to let him leave, so she took his hands in hers and slid them down to her breasts "oh, yes...I remember now... this is exactly where we were...". He was fighting against his physical need to posses her and what he had thought was best... but it was very hard because he couldn't remember what was what made him decide leaving was the best. She sensed his hesitation and rubbed herself against his erection and he knew reason had lost the battle. She moaned when he squeezed her breasts. She needed him too much to surrender to reason. He'll leave in the morning and whatever she could share with him tonight was all she was ever going to get. She didn't want to lose that only chance, she'd regret it all her life if she did, so even if her mind told her it was wrong, her heart whispered it was perfect, and she always followed her heart... even when she knew it lead to pain.

He finally gave in and pressed his lips to her chest, and started kissing, licking and biting her. He discarded her blouse on the floor and reached to her back for her bra. Her mind was buzzing but she managed to stop him before he unclasped it. "Lindsay" was all she said. He understood and nodded. She stood up and took his hand in hers and lead him to her bedroom. The walk was short but it gave him enough time to think about what he had decided to do... and not to do. He stopped her at her bedroom's door. "We can't do this, Cath", she pushed him inside before answering "yes, we can... if you're not too loud... are you?" and accompanied that last words with one of her more dazzling smiles and a little purring. "I can't..." his voice said the words but his body proved him wrong. 

Her hands became busy unbuttoning his shirt while her lips pressed hot kisses on every inch of skin that she uncovered. "Cath... I... Cath..." his words were whispers and his tone husky "... really Cath, we can't do this" She stopped what she was doing and looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "Why?...  I'm not asking you to marry me, Warrick...  I just don't want to miss the opportunity to have sex with you" And with those words, slid his shirt off his shoulders and her hands down his stomach to his belt. 

She wished she hadn't said that but she felt that was what men want to hear. And she really needed him tonight. She would have begged, she would have lied, she would have done anything to get him to her bed. "He'll leave by morning and you'll feel like shit" was what her mind yelled at her, but there was no way she was going to let him go. 

Warrick didn't say a word after what he heard. He just stood and let her fumble with his belt and then watched her as she kneeled in front of him sliding his trousers to the floor, but when she was going to take him out of his boxers, he pulled her up. She couldn't fool him. She was displaying some act for him, something she thought was what he wanted to have, but he needed to show her she was wrong. He looked at her with an intensity she had never seen and kissed her, hoping she'd feel what he was feeling with that kiss. And Catherine melted and gave in to that kiss... and to him. 

She removed his boxers while he was trying to unclasp her bra, and once he was done away with it, he unzipped her pants and pushed her towards her bed, but Catherine tumbled with her clothes and hit a vase that fell and crashed. They both stop to look at it, but forgot about it as soon as their gazes made contact again.

He pushed her onto her bed while shedding the rest of her clothes, and when she was finally lying naked beneath him, he stopped. "We can't do this." Catherine felt the need to hit him with something, he was so enervating... but she only sighed "Warrick... please... I need you..." And pulled him back to her mouth, but he pulled away from her again. "I mean we can't do it now, with Lindsay in the next room" Catherine closed her eyes and whispered "she's asleep" and pulled him to her again, but Warrick wouldn't give up. He pushed her away once more "She's not. She has some music playing"  

Lindsay couldn't sleep. How could she sleep with all that was going on in the next room? She had heard that kind of noises before, when her father was still home but they felt different now. She wasn't completely sure of what was going on, but she had her own ideas... then she heard something fell and crash... and she run to her stereo and turned it on. **_...tic...toc...tic...toc..._ that was a new song, it was nice... soothing...**

****

**_Come inside my walls of ecstasy, with  me_**

**_close the door and throw away the key_**

**_That's the way you can start by_**

**_moving in nice and slow_**

**_taking your time to move down low_**

**_cuz everything you do is everything I need_**

**_Lights are low, so here we go lets get busy._**

****

Catherine paid attention to the sound that came from the other side of her bedroom's wall. He was right. She wasn't sleeping. "Warrick, she's heard me before... it's OK..." she wasn't very sure about it, but she remembered some rough nights when Eddie was home, she survived hearing that, maybe it was OK to hear some nice things for a change... "I think she even picked a good song for us... but I have to talk to her about it later..." and those were the last complete sentences they were able to say.

****

**_Tic Toc ... hands on the clock_**

**_time to make my body rock_**

**_move with me, you get me_**

**_so hot that I can't stop._**

**_Tic Toc ... You got the spot_**

**_Here I come ready or not_**

**_move with me, you get me_**

**_so hot that I can't stop._**

**_Tic toc tic toc, baby._**

Lindsay was expecting the usual noises, so she turned the volume up, she didn't want to hear the squeaking of the bed, her mother's moans and whimpers and all those words she could sometimes hear her father say even though she was always told she should not say because they were bad words.

**_You opened up my world to paradise so nice_**

**_feels so good my body liquefies_**

**_When you touch me I lose control and I start to shake_**

**_Your love is so good that I ain't gotta fake_**

**_Cuz everything you do is everything I like_**

**_The plot thickens, time's tick'n you're my toy tonight._**

****

Catherine was so glad to have it nice and gentle yet rough enough. He was as good as she knew he'd be,  and as careful and expert as she could only hope a man could be. 

**_Tic Toc ... hands on the clock_**

**_time to make my body rock_**

**_move with me, you get me_**

**_so hot that I can't stop_**

**_Tic Toc ... You got the spot_**

**_Here I come ready or not_**

**_move with me, you get me_**

**_so hot that I can't stop._**

**_Tic toc tic toc, baby._**

****

Warrick was surprised at how good she felt. Everywhere he touched gave him pleasure and everywhere she touched him made him shiver, and when he got inside her, he felt as if the world had stopped spinning, and then started spinning at double speed. And he started pushing and thrusting as if the world could end at any minute and those were the last seconds of his life.

****

**_Tic Toc the clock keeps on tick´n ... Hurry up before It gets too late_**

****

**_A little to the left .. a little to the right_**

**_a little bit longer ... all the way tonight_**

**_I close my eyes, my body tenses_**

**_Boy your touch hits all my senses_**

**_don't stop ... come on ... I'm almost there!_**

****

And Catherine was twisting beneath him, her legs clenching around his thighs, her nails digging in the skin of his back, her eyes closed and her breath on his shoulder. He thrusted and thrusted, increasing speed and depth, encouraged by her moans and gasps.

**_In the middle of the night_**

**_reality stops_**

**_and I'm suspended in you arms_**

**_as I melt from your touch._**

And she cried out his name when she came and her voice and her movements triggered his own release. 

**_Tic Toc ... hands on the clock_**

**_time to make my body rock_**

**_move with me, you get me_**

**_so hot that I can't stop_**

**_Tic Toc ... You got the spot_**

**_Here I come ready or not_**

**_move with me, you get me_**

**_so hot that I can't stop._**

**_Tic toc tic toc, baby._**

**_Tic Toc, Tic Toc, baby._**

****

She waited till her breathing became normal and her heart stopped racing to open her eyes. He had buried his face in her neck and he had his hands on her hair.  She caressed his back and he raised his head and looked at her. They didn't speak because they couldn't find the right words, but they both understood. She cleaned the sweat from his face and he kissed her forehead, then her nose and then her lips. She kissed him back.

She woke up and found herself wrapped up in his arms. She could feel his heat on her back and turned around to see his face. She laid there in his warm embrace just watching him sleep and she thought she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. She thought about what had finally happened, and she knew it wasn't sex what she didn't want to miss. She loved him. There was no way she was ever going to get enough with just some casual sex with him.  She kissed his eyelids and then his lips, and when he opened his eyes and looked at her, she knew she was wrong about him.  Desire was gone, and all that was left was love. She knew she only had one chance and she was determined to take it: "War?..." Warrick caressed her hair behind her ear and smiled at her "... please... don't go".

That was all he wanted to hear. He kissed her nose and whispered: "Never"

**Fin**


End file.
